boundlessuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cienbra (Shade)
Open race. Beginners start with a simple body (no need to go out and try to attack someone to steal theirs unless you want to) History Shades are a fascinating creature, whose origins stem from the spiritual sides of life. There are possibly many ways in which a Shade may come to exist all of which ultimately have the same thing in common: a truly and greatly troubled soul. While this can happen naturally, more often than not the work of a necromancer or other magic is at work. It is beleived that this is how the first Shade came to be. When this occurs, the soul posses a body, consuming the soul that originally inhabited it and thereby taking control of the body. This most typically occurs at night. The entire eye of the ones they possess become entirely black. With their being now protected by flesh, they are more free to consume more souls to grow and increase their strength. Over time, if the shade is active enough, they can become a force to be reckoned with by any means. They are a malevolent race, whose focus tend to revolve around the chance to destroy, kill, or otherwise eradicate any form of life. History has shown that they are independent minded, but can be controlled given proper circumstances. Habitat A shade can exist almost anywhere that the body they posses can withstand. However, without a host body, the shade is extremely limited and vulnerable in most any surroundings. Notes Age Shades can live inside the host body for the duration of the host's normal life cycle. A shade that occupies an elf where, therefore, be able to "live" much longer than that of a human. Given that they can potentially body snatch another victim once they grow in power, the true age of a shade is very, very hard to determine. Height Depends on the race they inhabit. Weight Depends on the race they inhabit. Diet Shades are noted for not needing to consume the foods their host body naturally would need to keep itself sustained. Breeding Notes for Players of This Race Proper Roleplayers will not use these out of context. Things written here are for player's knowledge only and must not be used out of character's own knowledge. If your character hasn't done the research, they simply shouldn't know. Strengths *Gains strength only by consuming Player Character (PC) soul. **The shades natural strength, stamina, and agility increase. After 4 – 5 souls they would rival an elf in their abilities. **Growth initially capped by the 1 year rule or other administration say-so. *Immune to physical damage in spiritual form (like a ghost) unless object is Blessed by an approved BU deity. Weakneses *Can be exorcised from the body that they have taken. *Light from the sun (if exorcised/out of a body) can be used to trap, hurt, and eventually kill them if they are WITHOUT a body. *Blessed objects by approved BU deities *If a shade's body is killed/destroyed while the shade is still within it, they revert to being a basic ghost. No more ability to consume souls and are subject to the rules of ressurection. Body Swapping If a shade leaves a body or is force out of one they will lose all of the power they’ve accumulated up to that point and will be forced to start over. a) Exception: If the shade is moved from one body to another by an APPROVED player. (these are easily discernable as they should have the file:bodyswap.jpg badge) If a shade leaves a body or is forced out, they MUST wait a month before they can take a new body. This has to be roleplayed out and counts as a kill for the shade character. The player whose soul is consumed must be made aware that there is no way to revive their character if this happens. Other notes Shades are a type ghost or spirit. Ghosts, however, can range anywhere from good to neutral to evil. While there are many ways to create Shades, they are ''ALWAYS ''evil. If you are killed and your soul is consumed by a shade, you ''CANNOT ''ressurect that character. Category:Races